strawberry_panic_germanyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Strawberry Panic Germany Wikia
Willkommen im Strawberry Panic Germany Wikia Herzlich Willkommen auf der Strawberry Panic Germany Wiki Seite! Das hier ist eine deutsche Seite von und für Fans des Yuri Mangas und Animes Strawberry Panic!. Was ist Strawberry Panic? Strawberry Panic! (Sutoroberī Panikku!) Ist eine Serie von Sakurako Kimino geschriebenen illustrierten Kurzgeschichten, in der es um eine Gruppe von jungen Mädchen geht die drei verschiedene Mädchenschulen auf Astraea Hill besuchen. Ein gemeinsames Thema der Geschichten ist die intime lesbische Beziehungen zwischen den Charakteren auch ,,Yuri'' '' genannt. Der ursprüngliche Künstler war Chitose Maki welcher von Namuchi Takumi abgelöst wurde als die Produktion des Mangas und der Light Novel anfing. Es gibt auch einen Anime zu Strawberry Panic, welcher zu den berühmtesten Animes gehört unter Yuri Fans. Die Series dreht sich um die Hauptfigur Aoi Nagisa und ihrem Leben als Schülerin in der Mädchenschule St. Miator.'' Musik bei Strawberry Panic Die Musik bei Strawberry Panic ist, einfach zum Träumen. Deswegen Beschäftigt sich dieser Beitrag nur mit der Musik von Strawberry Panic, Opening in den Folgen: 1-13 war Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete (少女迷路でつかまえて) von Aki Misato 14-26 war Kuchibiru Daydream (くちびる白昼夢) von Aki Misato Ending bei Folge: 1-13 war Himitsu Dolls (秘密ドールズ) von Mai Nakahara und Ai Shimizu 14-25 war Ichigo Tsumi Monogatari (苺摘み物語) von Mai Nakahara und Ai Shimizu 26 war Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete (少女迷路でつかまえて) von. Aki Misato Shoujo Meiro Tsukamaete japanische Lyrik, in Romanji, mit deutcher Übersetzung yureru HAATO ga furiko no you ni migi de tokimeku hidari de Sadness amaku torokete ima setsunaku mitsumeaimashou Dieses winkende Herz schwingt wie eine Pendlebewegung. Pochen zur der Rechten, dann traurig zur der linken Seite. So süß, bezaubernd, genau jetzt schauen wir uns schmerzlich an. otome junjouki tsubomi da nante sonna KOTOBA ja arifureteru datte bimyou na modokashisa wo dare ka wakatte! Junge Mädchen, jungfräuliche, Blütenknospen. Dieser Vergleich sind nur Vorurteile, weil. Könnte irgendjemand erklären, warum auch diese kleinen, verwirrende Gefühle drin sind? Maze adokenai KIMOCHI demo otona no koi ni Yes yoku niteru TOKO mo aru kono atsusa wa Ein Labyrinth, auch bei ein purer, unschuldiges Gefühl. Ja, das ist ein brennendes (Verlangen) , das so ähnlich, wie bei der Erwachsene Liebe ist. akogare yori akogare ijou no yume wo idaiteru dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai naze aitaku naru no? Ich hallte an einen Traum, welcher mehr ist, als nur ein einziger Wunsch. Weil Ich nach einer Liebe rufe, welche mich dazu bringt nicht mehr ein junges Mädchen zu sein. Es ist nicht nur.. Es ist nicht nur ich. Das ist nichts was alle davon abhalten kann, auch die, die es ablehnen, Warum möchte ich dich, so sehr sehen? mune no CHOKOREITO biyaku ni natte ochiru shizuku de kuchibiru Panic akaku somareba kuzuresou de nigete shimau kamo Die Schokolade aus meinem Herzen verwandelt sich in ein Aphrodisiakum. Wenn ein tropfen auf meine Lippen fällt... Panik, Und wenn es sich rot färbt, dann werde ich verscheinlich zusammen brechen und weg laufen, mujaki hakanai yousei da tte chigau HONTO wa tobidashitai sotto kokoro wo nozoite mite motto shitte yo! Ich bin nicht eine wankelmütige, unschuldige Fee. Die Wahrheit ist Ich möchte weg fliegen (von meinen Labyrinth) Nimm einen langsamen Blick in mein Herz, kenne mich mehr! Shade JERASHII no kage ga sasu watashi no meiro No makenai wa seikai wa tada hitotsu ne Schatten, der Schatten der Eifersucht kriecht über mein Labyrinth. Nein, ich werde nicht aufgeben (für mich) da ist nur eine richtige Sache zu machen shinjitai to shinjite iru no to chikau asu ga aru towa ni shoujo wa tsumugitsuzukeru monogatari anata no naka anata no naka ni mo nemuru hana ga aru no okoshitai wa dareka ga tsumu mae ni Da Ist eine Zukunft ich schwöre darauf, das ich an so einer glauben möchte Und ich bin daran am glauben, Es würde (nur) Märchen sein, das einen Mädchen am herum drehen hält, welche für immer jung ist. Auch Du... auch in dir Dort ist eine schlafende Blume und ich möchte sie zuerst aufwecken. Bevor jemand anders sie pflücken wird. akogare yori akogare ijou no yume wo idaiteru dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai naze aitaku naru no? Ich hallte an einen Traum, welcher mehr ist, als nur ein einziger Wunsch. Weil Ich nach einer Liebe rufe, welche mich dazu bringt nicht mehr ein junges Mädchen zu sein. Es ist nicht nur.. Es ist nicht nur ich. Das ist nichts was alle davon abhalten kann, auch die, die es ablehnen. Es ist nicht nur.. Es ist nicht nur ich. Warum möchte ich dich, so sehr sehen? Kuchibiru Daydream japanische Lyrik in Romanji, mit deutcher Übersetzung yume? (Day Dream) tada no yume (Sweet Dream) na no ni mune (zutto) furueteru (zutto) koi wo shitte (Missing) kuchibiru ga (Wishing) setsunasa ni anata dake wo yonda Träume? (Tagträume) Nur ein Traum (süßer Traum) Aber meine Brust (Immer) Ist am beben (Immer) ￼Ich weiß, das die Liebe (fehlt) Diese Lippen (wollen) Rufen, während ihres Schmerzen, nur nach dir. Waitin' For You watashi no omoi ni hayaku toiki no hane tobashite dakishime ni kite kudasai Auf dich wartende gehe ich durch meine Gedanken. Bitte halte sie mit deinen mutigen Flügeln. daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite chikaimashou futari wa nando mo meguriau no Dream Mein Herz verlangt nach einem mutige Bekenntnis Als ich dich ansehe, da fehlt eine Träne aus meinem Auge. Für diese überquellenden Leidenschaft, da gebe ich der Träne die Schuld. Lass uns es schwören, dass Wir uns wieder in diesem Traum treffen nami? (Love Wave) gin no nami (Sweet Wave) kono kimochi (gyutto) sarawarete (gyutto) koishiteru (Falling) doushitara (Sailing) aitasa ga osaerareru no deshou? Wellen? (Liebes Wellen) Wellen aus Silber (süße Wellen) Dieses Gefühl (dicht) Ist weggetragen (dicht) Ich liebe dich (Fallende) Wie? (Segeln) Es war ein zurückhaltendes Treffen Shinin' My Heart anata ga watashi no naka de terasu himitsu yurusareru tame ni ai wo kudasai Mein strahlendes Herz in mir drin, Da Du auf mein Geheimnis strahlst, bitte liebe mich. "eien no tokimeki, aru no" to sasayaita anata ga itoshisugiru to kurushikute yakusoku ga hoshii to negau wagamama sae junsui desu kono mama ima wo tsutaetai My Heart Ich flüstere: "Wird dieses Pochen ewig halten?" Es schmerzt, dass Du so süß zu mir bist. Auch wenn, dieser Wunsch ein egoistischer ist, so möchte ich dir es versprechen So wie es jetzt ist, möchte ich mein Herz widerstehen. daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite chikaimashou futari wa nando mo meguriau no Dream Mein Herz verlangt nach einem mutige Bekenntnis Als ich dich ansehe, da fehlt eine Träne aus meinem Auge. Für diese überquellenden Leidenschaft, da gebe ich der Träne die Schuld. Lass uns es schwören, dass Wir uns wieder in diesem Traum treffen. Letzte Aktivitäten right|Manga Band 1 von Strawberry Panic|433x433px Kategorie:Wiki